


In Bed

by homopayno



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Drabble, F/M, Facials, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homopayno/pseuds/homopayno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just imagine you’re in bed with Liam, naked together, and he’s tracing his fingertips up and down your sensitive inner thighs. He’s kissing all the sweet spots on your neck and he whispers “Babe, you trust me right?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Bed

**Author's Note:**

> These characters are fictitious. Liam Payne is the loveliest muse.
> 
> \---
> 
> This may turn into a drabble series... We'll see!

Just imagine you’re in bed with Liam, naked together, and he’s tracing his fingertips up and down your sensitive inner thighs. He’s kissing all the sweet spots on your neck and he whispers “Babe, you trust me right?”

 

You tell him of course cause it’s true. So, he bites down on your shoulder a little bit too hard, muffles a command for you to spread your legs for him some more and you shudder. Your body following orders before your brain can catch up.

You’re wet already from undressing each other and all the teasing leading up to this. He presses his palm against your clit and grinds it down roughly causing your thighs to spams and your hands to cling tight around his biceps.

"Li!" you shriek and he smiles down at you.

"You trust daddy though, right?" It’s not a true question anymore, only a reminder and you whimper, turning your face into the pillow wondering what you’re in for.

A loud smack sounds through the room, the air rushes from your lungs and you can feel the sting of his hand print on your pussy. He lays down another slap before you can even recover, your clit throbbing and your muscles tense. Liam always does things like this, surprises you with something totally out of left field just to see how you’d react. The pleasure pain of this is making your mind foggy and you know you’re panting, can hear Liam calling you his good girl while the slaps progress, a filthy wet sound.

Once you’re wet enough that you can feel it under ur ass, soaking the bed sheets, thats when he lets up, dipping his middle finger into your heat. It slides in so easy of course and your muscles contract squeezing around the digit. You let out a tiny little “Please” your hand coming up to tug on Liam’s hair. He’s cooing the sweetest things into your ear but pulling his finger out which is really fucking counterproductive to your goals.

You’re frustrated groan turns into a purr when he trails his finger down though. Liam’s fingertip rubs circles around your asshole while the heel of his palm goes back to pressing mercilessly on your clit. Your senses are in overdrive; like a fish out of water, your mouth opening and closing but you can’t find the words. You’ve forgotten how to ask, how to beg. Liam’s got this twisted little smirk on his face as he stares down at you, his eyes bright with mischief and you hate him just a little for knowing how to play your body this well.

He smacks your pussy again, startling a whimper out of you before leaning down to rest his forehead against yours, his nose nudging yours “Tell daddy what he likes to hear.”

It takes you a second to remember who you are and what this is and how Liam wants you to respond. “Want you to fill me up.” His eyes are so brown, so wide. He’s breathing hard too, now you can tell and your heart races at that, knowing you’re having an effect on him too.

"How?" He whispers and your answer is immediate, well practiced.

"Any way you want."

A smile stretches across his face. Then, Liam fucks two fingers into your pussy without any hint of a warning causing your thighs to clamp up around his forearm. He brings his other hand up to press open your knee pushing it back down flat to the bed again and he positions himself between your thighs, his fingers pumping fast and unforgiving inside of you.

He leans down to tickle his tongue over your clit, his fingers twisting inside you deep. Your hands thread through his hair and hold his head in place as you buck up against the feeling, his tongue switching from tiny flicks of contact to broad swipes and then back again. He licks down to your hole, Liam’s thick fingers slipping out of you and his tongue taking their place.

They slip down to rub your own slick around the tight ring of your asshole as you feel Liam’s tongue spear inside of your hot pussy. He rolls it a bit and you tighten instinctively around it. He’s moaning now, knows how much the vibrations rock you to the core. Frissons of pleasure are shooting up your spine and you realize you’ve been saying his name over and over again, your throat feels so dry, the air in the room feels so thick and you can’t even remember what life is like outside of this. This beautiful man with his face buried in your lap, tongue fucking your sex like he’s either trying to make you come or die, you’re really not even sure anymore. You feel like your whole body may combust just as he lays another slap against your skin, this time on your thigh. He never lets up his work against your pussy though. The only indication that he’s pleased with your shouted reaction is the tiniest feel of his lips smiling against your folds.

"More, more, daddy more" You say and instead of giving you his cock like you’d hoped, he presses the tip of a finger into your ass and you damn near pull his hair out in shock.

Your cussing, remembering back to a week ago when you finally told Liam you liked this kind of stuff but never thought he’d actually go for it. He fucks his tongue into your pussy and stays like that, wiggling it a little, you’re clenching around that and the finger inside you, feeling him fill u two different ways at once when the rough pad of his thumb nudges against your clit and you’re done. Completely and utterly finished. Your legs come up again, Liam’s forearms slipping off them, he’s not really trying to hold you down anymore since he’s a bit occupied moaning and pressing his face flush against your pussy. You lock his head between your thighs, the finger he has in your ass pushing just a tad deeper as you come against him. He slurps against your sex, pulling the liquid heat out of you. You arch up off the bed, yelling your praise and Liam is only spurred on.

Liam doesn’t know how to let up ever so he keeps going until you’ve reached the point of extreme oversensitivity, your sex feels so raw and you have to turn on your side to get his hands to fall away from you and his face to look up. “Not finished quite yet, babe, come on.”

He taps your hip and you look at him. “Fuck…” you say, your eyes going wide at the sight of Liam’s stubbled cheeks covered in your come, his lips deep pink and slippery looking like hes wearing lipgloss or something, you don’t remember ever getting him this messy before. He grabs your hips and maneuvers you so you’re flat against the bed again before he straddles your body and scoots up so he’s hovering over your breasts. Your chest is heaving, still trying to catch your breath from coming. Liam grabs your chin and tilts your face up so he can look you in the eyes.

"Open your mouth for me, darling" and you do. Your hands come to rest on his thighs, nails scratching through the soft hair there and Liam wobbles a bit at that. He always tells you how much he loves that when he’s fucking your mouth.

But now he goes to jerk himself roughly, your eyes flicking from his to the rosy head of his cock slipping in and out of his tight fist. “Gonna fill you up every way I can.” He says, sweat beading over his brow and the veins in his neck straining.

"Yeah, do it, Li." You whisper back leaning up on your elbows and sticking your tongue out. He’s close enough that you can lick at the head of his cock, so you do.

Liam groans before letting loose, his come lands in white strips across your tongue and cheek, some splattering down your neck and onto your breasts. You close your mouth to swallow, tongue peeking out to lick at your lips. Liam reaches for your hair, tugging you close, and nudging his softening cock against your mouth.

"Lick it clean." Liam’s voice sounds rough to your ears, fucked out, and you open back up immediately sucking him in. His dick twitches a few times against your tongue, the salty taste fading the more you suck and lick at him. It feels so good in your mouth and the smell of him is so strong, all man, you just don’t want to pull away.

But all too soon he’s guiding you away from him, his dick slipping from between your lips and catching against your chin, dragging along your jawline before he scoots back. You watch him settle at your side and only then do you collapse back against the bed. You can feel the wet bedsheets under your bum and Liam’s cooling come on your skin but can’t bring yourself to move anymore, exhaustion taking over your sore limbs. Liam has an arm slung across your belly and he’s hugging your hip, kissing along the shell of your ear.

"I’ll draw a bath for us, yeah? I want to wash you up, you were such a good girl for me. Where are those candles you bought, babe?" You mumble some incoherent words and point in the general direction of the shopping bag you had left on the floor hours ago. Liam kisses your cheek then, his stubble scratching, causing your clit to throb. You whimper. How can one man make you feel so much?

"Love you." He whispers before getting up to do as he’d promised.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Tumblr post [here](http://homopayno.tumblr.com/post/75658368738/just-imagine-youre-in-bed-with-liam-naked). Comments are always greatly appreciated.


End file.
